


Past or Future

by Winklepicker



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Fluff, Frottage, Hair Kink, M/M, Smut, even more vague location of origin for kylo because vagueness, vague vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: Prize bride Kylo is sent to marry viking princeling Hux.





	Past or Future

Kylo had expected disappointment. He’d expected indifference, maybe even loathing. In short, he’d expected to be able to happily maintain his fuming resentment at being sold like he was nothing more than a prize boar. 

What he hadn’t counted on was being presented to a creature who defied every preconceived notion he’d had of the barbarians his mother had sold him to. They all did, but his intended was causing him to feel feelings, and that was most inconvenient when one was doing one’s best to maintain a Mood.

He’d seen the glory of _that_ hair from the bow of the ship as it cut its way through the dark water of the fjord. A riot of flames and gold and braids and loops. Though the scowl beneath he’d only seen once they were a boat’s length from the rocky shore. 

There. The angry orange viking. That was the one he was to marry. 

And so they landed and introductions were made and a hand-fasting done and a herd of sheep handed over. Kylo and the pretty lordling, Hux, were left at last in a small smoke-filled bower away from the long hall. And only once they were alone did Hux raise his scowling face up to look at Kylo for the first time and, “Oh.”

“Oh?” Kylo tried to say but instead whispered through a sudden tightened throat.

“Oh.”

And then, _then_ the angry orange viking—who no longer looked angry at all—tilted his head first one way, then the other. His mane of hair, all plaits and clasps, fell over his face and neck and oh, very much, oh. 

And then, he was on the move.

It was like being circled by a lion, Kylo imagined. He’d never been circled by a lion but he supposed this was probably how it felt. Weak scattered firelight falling on a red-gold mane, flashes of green from fierce eyes, and a low rumble he could feel deep down below his belly. Though whether that growl was coming from him or coming from the glowing creature pacing around him, Kylo couldn't tell.

That Hux kept flicking hungry eyes toward him was of no help. In his thin silks Kylo felt vulnerable and unsure whether he should be aroused or terrified. His body chose the former and his thin tunic, like the traitor it was, exposed him.

Hux stopped his pacing, shoved his face a puff of breath away from Kylo’s, and stared. Stared and stared while his pale fingers explored.

Every inch of Kylo’s skin rose up in goosebumps at the dancing fingertips running over his arms, his sides, his hips. He stared back. 

He stared back until he’d counted every yellow-gold eyelash—a thousand, each eye, it took two thousand years but time paused for the occasion because it knew the importance of giving each feathery frond the attention it was due. 

He stared back until he’d named every shade of green in Hux’s eyes—celadon, mint, emerald, shamrock, Betsy, and Darius, to name a few.

He stared back until his lungs reminded him he really ought to breathe—he did just that, stuttering the air in like he’d forgotten how it was done.

And then he blinked, once, slow.

Hux sucked on his lower lip, tilted his chin up and gave a grudging grunt of respect. 

And he blinked back, once, slow.

He leaned forward on his toes and touched cloud-soft, blood-hot lips to Kylo’s. Then he clasped his hands behind his back, turned on his heel and left Kylo with a damp ghost of a kiss and a throbbing heat between his legs.

And that, it seemed, was the wedding night.

 

Kylo snuffled awake the next morning to spend a horrified few seconds batting away what felt like cobwebs covering his face, stopping when he felt strong fingers catch his wrists. He crackled open sleep-crusted eyes to find his new husband crouched over him wrapped in a fur cloak.

“You’re strong, aren’t you?” Hux let go his wrists and ran his hands up Kylo’s arms, squeezing his thin fingers around biceps.

It was the longest string of words he’d heard from Hux yet. Still breathing fast from his fright, Kylo rubbed his eyes and shuffled himself up to sitting. “Not especially, but I suppose. Yes.”

Hux’s hand slid up Kylo’s shoulder, brushed fingers under his chin, then meandered its way down his chest. “I thought they’d send me a princess, not a hulking man mountain.”

“I can be a princess if you like.” Kylo clapped a hand over his mouth. 

A slow broad smile cracked over Hux’s face, and then he laughed. If Kylo had been asked to guess, he’d have said Hux’s laugh would sound like the tinkling of tiny bells, like the twinkling of shining stars, like the gleaming glint of dew in a meadow. If asked now he could say with authority that it sounded like the cackle of a mad hen. It was the most joyful thing Kylo had ever heard. 

"I can be a princess too." Hux’s cackle turned to out of breath giggles. He drew back and let his cloak slide off his narrow shoulders.

A growl rumbled up from Kylo’s chest. He took a hank of fiery hair in each hand and tugged Hux closer. "And here I mistook you for a lion."  
Kylo brushed Hux’s hair down his own chin. He opened his mouth wide and drew a plait along the flat of his tongue then closed his lips over the tufted ends. Kylo closed his eyes and hummed like he was savouring a delicious morsel. 

Hux’s hands rubbed over Kylo’s silk-covered stomach, parting as they slipped over his silk-covered hips and then pushed apart silk-covered thighs. “I can be a lion too, if you like.” He dipped his chest down, down and his arse up, up, and his nimble fingers and nimble tongue inside and under Kylo’s tunic.

Kylo bit his lip, whimpering and breathing hard through his nose. He brushed fingers through wild red hair. Brushed it to the side so he could slide his palms down and up the curve of Hux’s long cream-white back. He pushed the cloak away and off, cupping his hands around firm round muscled arse. Kylo kneaded and probed and pressed. He curled over to bury his face in smoky hair, panted and moaned while Hux snuffled and mouthed and swallowed, hot and wet and fast and so… so…

Kylo cried out and shook until he couldn’t tell if it was him that was shaking or Hux or the world. And still the heat of Hux’s mouth held him tight, and suckled and cleaned and hummed pretty coos while Kylo’s hips jerked and it was too much, too much.

He shoved softly at Hux’s shoulders and the man pulled off, reluctant and pouting with a forlorn mew and wide wide streaming eyes blinking in a daze of lust.

Kylo pushed again, pressed one palm against Hux’s chest, slid his hand beneath his mane and cupped his slender neck. He settled his lion down on his back and lay over him. He kissed between mad orange brows, and the bridge of a lordly nose. He kissed at long pale lashes, brushing his lips over them as they fluttered. He kissed panting parted lips, slid his tongue along tongue and teeth and spit-slicked chin.

Hux wrapped wiry arms around Kylo’s neck. He tugged at his hair, arched his back, wiggled his hips until Kylo understood the words he wasn’t using and rolled them over. 

Hux gave a happy little sigh into Kylo’s neck and rocked his hips, his cock slipping between them leaving trails of slick. He wriggled his hand down between them, pushed himself between Kylo’s thighs and gave him a nip on his earlobe.

In this new silent language Kylo knew to press his thighs together. He knew to run his hands down the miles and miles of creamy skin down into the valley of Hux’s arse. He knew to rub his finger over and over and around, pressing here and rubbing there while Hux’s body surged in waves. And he knew to widen his eyes and watch the ‘o’ of shining lips as Hux ah-ah-ahed. Knew to memorise every crinkle of emerald eyes as his lion gave a roar and pistoned his hips and came and came hot and thick between Kylo’s thighs.

They were quiet then, for a while, in the smoky sex-thick fug they’d made. Legs wrapped around legs and hands sliding lazy and soft along warm, sweat-sticky skin. The lion and the princess. The lion-princess and the man-princess. The no-longer-angry-orange-viking-lion-princess and the hulking man mountain. Hux and Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> For which the blame lies entirely on [jeusus's maddeningly amazing artwork](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/161491623183/here-you-go-the-bizarre-arranged-marriage-au-i) which caused some kind of glitch in my brain and now there's hair and vikings and things all over the place and have I gone mad? I may have. 
> 
> And thank you to my pixies for reminding me that getting rid of things is a thing that needs to be done to move along.


End file.
